


Fal's drabbles

by Faleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awful Puns, Bad Brother Swap AU, Lust not having any fun, Mentions of Sex, Nightmares, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Relationships will be added, Sans ain't doing so well, Swapfell, Wiiiiiiings, Younger brother Blue, as this gets updated, bad brother au, gdi Sans stop punning, more characters and tags to be added, nightmares (implied), sans and Paps on the surface, the Blueberry needs hugs, warnings (if any) will be marked in Chapter, when I finally write a Drabble with one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep/pseuds/Faleep
Summary: A collection of my shitty Drabbles. They'll be spanning various universes, mostly dealing with Tale, Swap, Fell and Swapfell tho. But others might pop up occasionally.I do take requests, but no guarantee if they'll get written/posted. I'm a lazy writer XD





	1. It's a dog's life

**Author's Note:**

> Idea - a random thought I had while talking with my Gf, (The_Useless_Cucumber), where Sans and Paps get adopted by the Dog squad.  
> Content - Pregame, young Sans and Paps.

It was a bright and cheerful day in Snowdin. The canine unit of the Royal guard Greater Dog, Lesser dog, Dogamy and his wife Dogaressa were all out happily playing in the snow, building snow dogs. Lesser Dog was making his snow dog’s neck longer and longer and longer and longer, packing more and more snow onto it until it eventually collapsed.

“That one was even higher than the last!” Dogamy called out, coming over to help Lesser dog start again on another snow dog.

“Maybe this time he should stop before it falls over.” Doggo, always the killjoy, called out from his spot underneath a nearby tree.

“If you reeeeally wanted to see a finished snow dog, you’d come make your own.” Dogaressa teased as she helped Greater dog make an absolutely giant snow dog.

Doggo grumbled, but did not say anything more, instead taking out a dog treat and lighting it up. The rest of the canine unit returning to their play, Dogamy and lesser dog making several more snow dogs while Dogaressa and Greater dog finished making their massive one.

Just as they were getting ready to head home, as the underground’s night was setting in and temperatures in Snowdin started to drop, the canine unit heard a distressing sound. It sounded like a child crying. It was soft, barely noticeable even in the silent stillness of the snow covered land. The dogs all shared one glance, before looking at each other and taking off into the woods where the sound was coming from.

Once in the woods, the canine unit fanned out, there was no telling where the sound could be coming from, and the woods surrounding Snowdin were large. Large and confusing, to the point where everyone had given up on trying to properly map them. Everyone just stayed on or close to the path as it was so easy to become lost in the woods, and nobody knew what lurked deep in them.

Thankfully, what they were looking for was not that deep in the woods. Dogaressa was the one who stumbled across them, a pair of young skeleton children. They were both dressed in very ragged clothing that was doing little to keep out the ever present cold. Their saving graces was that one was wearing a bright red scarf that was tightly wrapped around his neck bones, while the other was wearing a ragged, but thick, blue jacket. Both articles of clothing were several times too big for the children.

The one wearing the scarf was crying as they held their sibling, who was shaking violently in their sibling’s grasp. The scarfed one looked up at Dogaressa as she approached, “PLEASE HELP HIM! HE WON’T WAKE UP!” They cried at her, clutching their sibling tightly.

Dogaressa nodded, “what’s your name, little pup?” She asked, as she moved closer to the pair.

“I’M PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY OLDER BROTHER SANS.”


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea - Sans ain't doing so well 
> 
> Content - this could possibly be taken as Fontcest even tho it's not directly stated??? I'm not gonna mark it in the relationship tag tho but idk. Also Sans making awful puns.

Sans stared out the window at the snow, it was the first winter after coming to the surface. The snow had started falling early in the morning, and now it was a pure sheet of white. Sans looked at the clock on the stove, it was 8am. Paps should getting up soon, if he wasn't already up. Sans sighed, and pushed himself out of the chair he was sitting in, grabbing his now cold cup of coffee as he walked over to the window. There snow really was coming down, he couldn’t even see the tree line from the window and there was already a good five inches on the ground.

Sans took a sip of his coffee, face scrunching up at the taste. He swiftly walked over to the sink and dumped the rest of the coffee down it, before walking over to his coffee machine and starting up another batch. Today was going to be a long day of avoiding sleep. It wouldn’t be his first and it definitely won't be his last. As he waited for his coffee to finish, he heard a door open and slam closed.

“IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP BROTHER!” He heard Paps call out from upstairs, followed by what sounded like his brother pounding on his closed bedroom door.

Sans grabbed his now full cup of coffee, and walked out into the living room. He could see Paps up on the balcony, pounding on his door, “already awake bro, down here.” Sans said, taking a drink of his hot coffee. It was black, and the bitterness helped him stay awake.

“SANS!” Paps said, jumping as he turned around, “GOODNESS BROTHER! YOU FRIGHTENED ME! ITS A MIRACLE YOU’RE UP SO EARLY…. WAIT….” Paps rushed forwards, leaning over the banister to peer a Sans, “SANS! HAVE YOU EVEN SLEPT?”

Sans shrugged, “tibia honest paps, sleeping is so easy I could do it with my eyes closed.” Sans said, taking another drink of coffee as he stared up at his brother, his ever present smile shifting into a smirk. Paps was right, he hadn’t slept the previous night, nor the night before, but he hid his pain behind puns. He couldn’t let anybody know he was hurting.

Paps stared at him for a moment, before screeching, “SANS! YOU AND YOUR PUNS! HOW DARE YOU RUIN SUCH A WONDERFUL MORNING WITH YOUR INSOLENT PUNS!”

“aw bro, don’t be so sternum.”

“I’M IGNORING YOU NOW BROTHER.”

Sans smiled behind his coffee, good. It was better if he was ignored, it made it easier for him to hide himself, his pain. His problems. Sans drank the last of his coffee, looking at his now empty cup and and debating on going and getting another. He failed to see his brother coming down the stairs, until he was wrapped up in a big boned hug.

“Sans, you’ll promise me that you’ll tell me if something is wrong?” Papyrus asked, giving his brother a small squeeze, 

“please? I worry about you brother.”

Sans sighed, “you know how i feel about promises bro.”

“Sans please. For me?”

Sans sighed again, and did what he did best, he gave up, “i won’t promise but I'll try to tell you okay?”  


Paps gave him another squeeze, “That’s better than nothing I guess.” Paps said, gently releasing sans from the hug. Paps stood up, and gently patted Sans’s head, “You’re my only brother sans, I worry about you. Please take care of yourself.”


	3. Bad Brother Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo  
> This idea came cause of an RP me and my Gf are doing... And we make Stretch (Us!Papyrus) an absolute Asshole.  
> So I decided to run with the idea a little and make a Bad Brother Swap AU of my own. Because honestly I kind of enjoy making Stretch an asshole. Even if it makes things horrible for sweet little Blue.  
> Also, it isn't stated in this one but Blue is 19. Stretch is 24.  
> So Blue is actually too young to hang out at Muffet's.

It was one of those nights again. Those nights where he woke up crying, unable to understand why, unable to stop them, unable to do little more than lay in bed as tears ran down his face. Blue raised a hand to his face as he sat up, fruitlessly wiping away the tears as more just replaced the ones he wiped away. He sniffled, and his other hand grabbed a handful of blanket. He covered his face with the blanket, in an effort to muffle his sobs. It would be bad if Stretch found him crying, then he’d be mocked for the entire day.

Blue wondered what he did that made his brother treat him so awfully. Stretch would just ignore him for weeks on end, and then when he did finally pay attention to Blue, it was only to make fun of everything he did. The worst part was when Stretch would just up and disappear for weeks on end, without telling a soul, and then come back and act like absolutely nothing happened. Act like he didn’t care about how much he had worried Blue, heck he often would just mock and make fun of Blue for caring so much. 

Blue wondered if he was a bad brother. He had tried his best, he had tried to stay happy and positive and hopeful… But that only seemed to add fuel to the fire. Stretch would make fun of his optimism, make fun of his puzzles, of his joy in making snowmen, of his determination to make everyone smile. It seemed like he was just one big joke, nothing he did would ever be good enough for Stretch. Or for anyone, Alpyhs refused to let him into the royal guard, giving him some lame excuse of special training; he wasn't smart enough to hang out with Undyne and understand most of what she was saying; he wasn't old enough to chill at Muffet's with the feline unit… He really was a joke, wasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love flipping things, in my Swap universes, the canine unit has been replaced with felines. They're called the Cat gang. (Get it? Dog squad, Cat gang? Heh. Ignore me I'm being stupid)


	4. Turn around, and shake my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My BF had requested a Swapfell Drabble, so I obviously complied. <3

It was a blissfully cold day in Snowdin. Papyrus stood in the woods near the door, waiting. It was that day. The day the little anomaly can out of the ruins, the day where he decided whether or not he was going to kill the little thing. He rarely ever has to, the kid was normally pacifist, coming out of the ruins after trying to bargain with the Ex-King asgore, the little Temmie in their arms.

Papyrus fiddled with the collar around his neck, a gift from his brother, his lord, Sans. It helped ground his mind from wandering off, as well as warding off anyone who dared to attack him. These were not safe woods after all, though no one native to Snowdin would be stupid enough to attack him. Not unless they wanted his lord to swing by and murder them, and their entire family.

Papyrus smiled, and focused his attention on the door, just in time to see it open and the kid, along with Temmie, stumble out. Their clothing was singed a bit, Temmie was desperately trying to put out a small fire on their body, the kid helping them. Papyrus smiled, there was no trace of dust on the kid’s body, nor on Temmie. Heck, if he bothered to listen Papyrus was pretty sure he could hear Asgore wishing them good luck on their quest.

Papyrus watched from the shadows of the forest as the kid and Temmie trekked along the path. They carefully went over the branch, stopping for a moment when their clothing got snagged on it. They quickly dislodged their clothing and continued on their way. Papyrus stepped out of the woods, staring down at the branch at his feet. He was half tempted to just break the branch, just to startle to kid, but decided against it. Instead he slipped his hands into his pocket, and grabbed one of his favorite devices. He swiftly slid it onto his hand before stepping over the branch and taking off after the kid.

Papyrus stopped a few feet behind the kid, who has stopped before his lord’s expertly crafted gate. They weren’t gonna get across this, the chasm was too wide to jump and the gate was too well barricaded. Papyrus smiled as he remembered when his lord came and reinforced the gate. Sans has brought out three giant rolls of barbed wire, as well as some heavy duty planks of wood and thick iron nails. The two of them had spent two entire days reinforcing the gate and bridge.

Papyrus shook his head to clear the memory, right now he had to get the kid across. He looked at the kid, who had yet to notice the tall ass skeleton standing behind them, and was instead trying to figure out a way past the gate. Papyrus chuckled, which caused the kid to spin around rapidly, frightened.

Papyrus smiled at them, “well, it looks like you're not gonna get across this anytime soon. M’lord has done a great job reinforcing it.”

The kid looked at him, before looking back at the bridge, then back at him.

“you know, i could help you across. but then we’d have to be friends, and you know the first step to being friends? you shake hands.” Papyrus said, casually sliding his hand out of his jacket pocket. He made sure that the little surprise on his hand was hidden.

The kid beamed at him, but Temmie glared at him, “Chara, kid, don’t shake his hand.” They warned… But it was too late. Chara's hand was already in Papyrus’s. A loud buzzing noise filled the area as Chara ripped their hand out of Papyrus’s hold, their whole body recoiling backwards as well.

Papyrus couldn’t help it, he let out a bark of laughter that grew until he was doubled over, laughing his ass off, “oh stars, that never gets old! the ol’ buzzer in the hand trick. you fell for it so beautifully.”

Chara glared at him.

Papyrus smiled, and visibly took the buzzer off, “alright kiddo, i’ll take ya across the bridge. just grab my hand, i promise no tricks this time.”

That got a smile from the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 love ya, darling dearest. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. It's a dog's life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, follow up thing to my first Drabble. Cuss I have lots of ideas for the prompt/idea.

It had been a few days since Dogaressa brought the skeleton children home, and the older had still not awoken. Dogaressa was worried for the children, Sans had hardly moved from where she had laid him on her bed, and Papyrus had barely moved from his brother's side. Dogamy had to literally pick the child up and force feed him this morning.

Dogaressa sighed, she was worried about the skeleton pups. Nobody could figure out where they came from, if they had any family, and, more troubling, what was ailing Sans. The town healer, the bunny who ran the Snowdin inn, was supposed to stop by again today. She had been by the dogi house when they had first brought the boys home, and after failing to figure out what was making Sans sick, said that she’d go and do some research and be back in a few days.

There was a soft knock on the door, startling Dogaressa out of her worries. She hurriedly got the door, opening it to reveal the innkeeper, “Good morning Snow! I desperately hope you’ve found something, the pups haven’t changed at all.” Dogaressa whined.

Snow reached out and rubbed Dogaressa between her ears, “Yes I do believe I figured out what was ailing the older one. I just need to check one last thing to confirm it.”

Dogaressa stepped aside to let the bunny in, her tail giving a small but hopeful wag. If they could figure out what was wrong, then they could help Sans and Papyrus. They could make them happy and give them a warm, loving home. Dogaressa gave a hopeful smile, the thought of kids, of pups, just warmed her heart. She was already contemplating the idea of adopting Sans and Papyrus.

Muffled shouting followed by a loud thump pulled Dogaressa out of her daydream. She and Snow glanced at each other, before rushing to the door to the bedroom. Dogaressa swiftly pulled it open, to reveal a shocking sight inside. Papyrus was laying on the floor next to the bed, groaning slightly. On the bed the older skeleton was sitting up, shaking so hard his bones rattled as he stared at Dogaressa and Snow.

Sans had awoken.


	6. I've got no name for this Drabble tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this was spawned after I learned a little tidbit about UnderLust that sent me digging for more info about the AU and Just.  
> Sweet Jesus I have a new respect for Lust!Sans.
> 
> Idea is pretty simple, Lust is at a multiverse party and has a bad time, he hides in a closet.  
> Warnings, uh, swearing? Talk about sex? List generally having a bad time??

Lust was on edge, he was jittery, his nerves were shot, and his anxiety was flaring up again. He took refuge in a nearby closet, he absolutely hated these multiverse parties. Everyone assumed he did, considering where he was from, and he was always invited to them… But it was always a joke. He was brought along so everyone could have someone to mock, to make fun of, to torment and rip apart so all the negative thoughts don’t turn inwards (as was a habit with most Sanses).

He was the butt of a joke, and he knew it. He was the Sans from a sex loving, orgy filled world. The Sans who lived, breathed, ate and drank sex. Heck, most of his jokes were sex based. He was the Sans was who always looking for the next hook up, the next empty bed, the next lay. But he wasn’t. Well he was, but if only they knew the true reason behind it. If only they knew what he could truly be like, if he didn’t spent all his waking hours fighting it.

Lust took deep breaths, trying to calm his raging magic. Being so close to so many others set him on edge, it made it harder and harder to resist just giving up and letting it take over. Lust gave a small chuckle, the Fell bros always complained how hard it was to resist the side effects from the DT injections they had been given; if only they knew what it was like to be injected with the trait of lust and how fucking hard it was to resist those side effects. If only they knew what it was like to be in a state of heat 24/7, if only they knew how hard it was to keep grounded, to keep sane. To not say fuck it and just give in.

Lust hiked his shirt up for a moment, before just deciding to take it completely off. He was safe in the closet, he had locked the door before entering (who the heck puts locks on closets??), and it's not like anyone would come looking for him. He gave a sigh of relief once his shirt was off, exposing his ribs to the cool air. Yet another reason he hated these parties, he had to dress modestly for them, which meant covering up well, everything. Which just made him even more miserable, as it trapped in all the heat his bones gave off. At least in his universe he can wear skimpy clothing and expose his bones to the chill of Snowdin. That helps keep the heat away, which helps keep him in a sane mindset.

Lust slid down the wall he had been leaning against, he wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to the place where he could be himself without judgement. Back to the place where he could make all the sex jokes he wanted, back to the place where he could dress as skimpy as he wished, back to the place where he wasn’t considered a joke but instead a hero, one of the few people who was able to stay sane and not just submit to the effects of the drug and Instincts. He wanted to go home.

A small sob escaped him, and before he knew it he was crying. He wanted to go home, but to do that he had to go back out into the party. He couldn’t do that, not right now, not while he magic was raging and his mind unstable. He knew he would end up doing something he’d seriously regret. So he stayed in the closet. Even after his tears dried up and his magic calmed, even after the music from the party died down, even after he heard some of the louder Sanses shouting goodbye, Lust stayed in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is indeed canon that all of age monsters were given a shot that sent them into a constant heat state.  
> It was such a brilliant idea.
> 
> Also, my GF has requested a part 2, but I'm still tossing around ideas for it. Feel free to suggest any, my wonderful readers.
> 
> Also pt 2: if you see any typos or weirdness please tell me!! Please! I don't have a computer, all my writing is done on mobile on my tablet and I have a writing disorder that causes me to flip letters and shit, even on a keyboard. Plus Autocorret absolutely hates me, but I have to keep it on due to my disorder. I try to proof read but I don't always catch my mistakes. If you see any, please, please tell me.


	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after waking up from a nightmare myself. Just to distract my mind from the things that caused the nightmare.

_Red and gold. Red and gold. Red and gold._

_Silence._

_The swish of a knife._

_Deep brown eyes, staring right to his soul. The splatter of blood as his ribcage gave away. Red and gold. Red and gold. The breaking of bones._

_The birds are singing. The flowers are blooming. The kids fall before him._

_Yellow, blue, purple, green, orange, light blue and red._

_So much red. Red and gold. Red and gold._

_The flash of a knife. The cries of mercy. The begging, oh the begging! Mercy mercy have mercy!_

_No mercy for you, murderer._

_The swish of a knife. The feeling of pain. Numbness. Judgement is served, but to whom? To the genocidal one or to the child murderer?_

_The swish of a knife. The flash of silver amidst red and gold. The constricting feeling of death. The imminent weight of a reset._

Blue awoke with a gasp and flailing limbs, everything was tight, too tight, he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t breathe no no no no not again not again-

He feel to the floor with a heavy thump, still tangled in his blankets. He thrashed about before managing to free himself, throwing the blankets off to the side and surging to his feet, his magic flaring dangerously and lighting the dark room in a light shade of blue. 

He struggled to breathe, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he quickly looked over the room, searching for the enemy, for the child. For the demon. When he found no sight of them, he crumpled. His knees hit the floor and he curled in upon himself, his forehead resting on the floor as his arms wrapped around his ribcage. A sob tore itself out of his throat.

If only he had been stronger. If only he had been faster, or smarter, or just plain better in every possible way. If only he had killed that child when they had first stepped out of the ruins, like he was supposed to. But no, instead he chicken out. He played games, led them all the way to the judgement hall, where he had no choice. 

But even then he offered them mercy. What a foolish choice that had been, for they had taken it for granted. The reset over and over and over and over and over again, each time getting worse than the previous, until they came out of the ruins covered in dust. 

He should have killed them there. He was too weak, too cowardly to do that. Instead he let them kill everyone. The royal cats, Stretch, Alphys, Grillby, Napstabot, everyone. Dead. Just dust in the wind. He let them kill everyone over and over and over again. He should have stopped them. It was all his fault, it was all his fault, it was all his fau-

“blue.” 

A deep and rough voice jolted him out of his thoughts. Blue lifted his head off the floor, looking up at the owner of the voice with eyes full of tears. Red knelt down on the floor a few feet away, and Blue could see the outline of Edge in the doorway. 

Red reached a hand out, resting it on Blue’s shoulder. Blue resisted the urge to flinch away as Red slowly came closer, keeping a steady hand on Blue’s shoulder. When he got close enough, Red pulled Blue up into a hug. Blue weakly gripped Red’s t-shirt, as his sobs came back with a renewed vigor and as the words started to poor out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry, I was too weak, too weak, i couldn’t save them, couldn’t stop it, couldn’t save them, i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry I was too weak too weak too weak. I didn’t want to be, she forced me, I should of, i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry.” 

Red sat in silence as Blue cried, holding Blue close and running a comforting hand along Blue’s spine. Edge disappeared to go make hot chocolate, knowing that when it came to the nightmares that was the best he could offer. Red held Blue tighter as words failed the other, being fully replaced by sobs and more tears. 

By the time Edge returned, Blue had mostly calmed down. He slumped against Red’s shoulder, eyes closed. Tears still leaked out of the sides and every so often a soft hiccup was heard. Red made soft comforting noises as Edge carefully sat down while balancing three mugs of hot chocolate. Only then did Red, with the aid of magic, take two cups out of Edge’s hands.

Silently Red tapped Blue on the arm, causing Blue to open his eyes and look up. Red passed him a mug, and Blue shifted so he was able to hold it and still lean against Red. Edge moved closer, reaching over to grab the discarded blanket from where Blue threw to earlier, draping it over the three of them. They sat in silence, drinking their drinks and simply enjoying the pulses from each other’s souls. The soft melody of contentment and peace. The quiet song of life. The most reassuring sound of all. 

When sleep eventually reclaimed them, it was a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, random thoughts about this piece.  
> A) it uses my Blue, (obviously) who was the Judge of Underswap. He killed the six children, not Toriel. He's also the one US!Frisk fights in the judgement hall.  
> B) Blue is is Underfell after a series of genocide runs. Don't know how he got there. He's just there.  
> C) blue baby ain't okay, he needs hugs.


	8. Discord crack fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this came off of something said in the Rarepair hell discord chat. Someone mentioned they sold their soul for a fruit rollup to a ginger kid why they were like five.   
> I made this off of that.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T HAVE A SOUL?!”

“exactly that bro. i don’t have one anymore.”

“WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?! HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?! WE’RE MONSTERS WE NEED SOULS TO LIVE!”

“eh, i’m not even sure we count as being alive. we’re skeletons bro. and besides, I break all sorts of laws of nature and physics.”

“WHAT DID YOU EVEN DO WITH YOUR SOUL??????”

“eh, i sold it for a fruit rollup. those things are pretty good, some ginger kid was offering. i just had to take it.”

“YOU. SOLD. YOUR SOUL. FOR AN UNHEALTHY HUMAN SNACK FOOD.”

“yep. pretty good deal right?”

“I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU.”

“the kid was still taking offers if you want some.”

“OH. MY GOD. THAT’S IT. I’M DONE WITH YOU. GOODBYE.”


	9. Lust you asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My girlfriend wanted angst.  
> She supplied the prompt of one sided errortic  
> I made this.  
> I am not sorry

“I love you.” Error blurted out his confession, holding his breath to hear Lust’s response. He had fallen for the other so long ago, but had held onto his secret in silence. He had been afraid of telling the other, it was no secret that he was the least liked skeleton in probably the entire multiverse. Hell even Dust was liked more than he was, and Dust killed his own brother! Lust was the only person who ever hung out with him, who ever treated him like a normal being. It was only natural that Error grew a crush on him.

Error waited with baited breath for Lust’s response, watching as Lust’s face went from confusion, to shock, to disgust, “excuse me, what?” Lust spat out, like he couldn’t believe the words that he had just heard.

“I… I love you! Romantically!” Error repeated himself, panicking. Oh gods, his worst fear was true, Lust didn’t actually love him, he had jumped to conclusions based on how the other acted. Error started to glitch out even more, anxiety flaring up.

Lust made a noise of disgust, his face scrunching up as he regarded Error with horror “Ew. Gross, why would I want to date someone as pathetic as you? I only started hanging out with you cause I though you’d be good for a quick fuck. But then the more I learned about you, the more I pitied you. So I stuck around cause pity parties are fun.” Lust shrugged at Error, not even bothering to look him in the eye, “well, if that’s how you see me, guess it’s time to hang out with someone else. ‘M not ready to settle down and love someone, and even if I was, I wouldn’t settle for you. There are better Sanses out there, ones who I can actually fuck. Later.” 

Lust turned, and walked out of the room, the door slowly closing behind him with a soft click. Error stood in the room, motionless, as tears bubbled up and streamed down his face. After a few moments his legs gave out, sending him crashing to his knees as a sob tore it’s way out of his throat. He was right. Of course he was right. Nobody liked him, nobody ever will. Maybe it would be for the best if he just…. Stopped existing. Nobody would even notice he’s gone.


	10. Genocidal underswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was originally planned to be more to this little oneshot but then my train of thought got interupted and I lost my motivation to write more. I'm sorry for the very shitty fight, I’m still trying to figure out how to write fighting in a way I like. Especially the more high energy, chaotic fighting, such as this one. 
> 
> Plus! Nano has started! I'm writing a completely original work for Nano and I’m already at 13k for it! 
> 
> I'm in hell please help me.

Sans rocked back and forth on his feet, humming a merry tune. His hands were clasped behind his back, holding the hood of the Orange hoodie tied around his waist. He couldn't help but let his eyes gaze around the golden hall one last time; He remembered the last time he had stood in this hall. The underground had gone empty then too. But that time, they had been granted freedom. 

This time, there is only dust. Death was their freedom now, was the only escape from this hell that the child created. The only escape from the dust clouds. 

Small footsteps snapped Sans's wandering eyes back towards the hall in front of him. The child was approaching. Their dust covered clothes, so gray is was impossible to tell what color they used to be. Their knife, the cold metal gleaming in the sunlight. 

Sans stepped out from behind his pillar, this is where it all ends.

One way or another. Someone is going to die today. 

Sans smilies brightly at the child, "Hello human! I got some questions for you! And I hope you answer honestly like I know you can!"

Two cold brown eyes stared at him from behind a messy moppet of dusty brown hair.

"First!" Sans dropped his voice lower, "Do you think that even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?"

Those brown eyes narrowed, and the knife was adjusted in their grip. The child took a step forwards, falling into a battle stance.

Sans chuckles sadly, "well then. Guess I got a better question for you!" Sans's eyes went dark as he starred at the genocidal child, "Do you wanna have a bad time?" Sans waited for a few moments, just staring at the child, who had taken yet another step forwards. He spoke again, his voice loud and clear, "Human! This is my last warning! If you take one more step forwards.... you. Are _Really_ not going to like what happens next!"

Silence filled the hall as the human seemed to go to war with themself, grip tightening on tee knife till their knuckles were white.

Sans waited patiently, never taking his eyes off them. He knew the stakes here, he knew what would happen if he took his eyes off them. 

This was not their first time doing this waiting game. Sans hoped it would be their last.

Sans's grin tightened as he watched the child come to a decision. Their cold brown eyes tightened on him, a malicious grin spreading across their face. They took one bold, determined step forwards.

Sans sighed, "Dont say I didn't warn you!"

The human rushed forwards, but Sans was faster, he sent out waves of bones at them, pinging their soul Blue as they attempted to dodge the bones. He threw them into anther wave of bones. 

They jumped high.

He sent bones from the pillars.

They rolled

He flung them up high

They jumped from the ceiling. Swung the knife at him.

He stepped calmly to the side and threw them back at the far wall, far away from him. 

They rushed forwards again.

He summoned his blasters.

They danced between the beams.

He sent more bones.

Jump. Dance. Dodge

A swing and a miss.

He was getting tired now, but he couldn't let that stop him. The rest of monster kind, all of monster kind relied on him. He had to fix this. He has to undo this all.

After a few more minutes of fighting, both fighters were panting. They were getting nowhere. The kid, if they took any serious damage, healed themselves. The hard part was hitting them, they had done this enough times they knew his crazy pattern and could easily dodge. 

He couldn't hit them. They couldn't hit him either. Each time they swung at him, he stepped to the side, then threw them to the far end of the hall. Again.

And again.

And again.

And again. 

And again 

Neither side was getting anywhere.

Sans decided a different tactic. After another time he threw the child to the far end of the hall, he spoke, "you know, once upon a timeline we were friends."


	11. Shitty Swap Sansgoriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two little plops are both connected, both the same timeline.  
> -shrugs-

Blue cried as he knelt down on the floor of the quaint little home behind the door. He knew this had happened, he knew it as soon as he saw the dust covered child. But that did not stop his soul from metaphorically breaking. He loved the man behind the door, the Ex-king Asgore. Through many resets and conversations his love had only grown. He knew in his soul that eventually this timeline too would reset, and his love would come back.

Blue stood, and swiftly strolled out of the quaint little house. He has a job to do, as the judge of the Underground and last line of defense towards the queen, he would exterminate the monster that has taken his love away from him. He would destroy them over and over until they reset the timeline. Until they bring his love back to him.

———————————

Blue stood in the judgment hell, surrounded by nothing but sheer destruction. The beautiful stained glass windows were broken, the elegant marble carved pillars were nothing but rubble. Magic Bones and blood covered nearly every inch of the hallway.

Blue stared at the murderer before him, his hand coming up to gently touch the wound on his rib cage, tears falling from his sockets, "no...." he wheezes. His hand clenches, "No! I! I will not! I will not die! I will not let this end here! You have already killed one of my loves! I will not let you take the other! You will not take both of them from me! For Asgore! For Toriel! I will defeat you here and now, you demonic hell-spawn!"


	12. WINGS SWAP SANSGORE YO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLAME THIS ENTIRELY ON CRUSH.

_If I'm going to fall from heaven, i wish for your arms to be there to catch me_

Blue stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down. It was a very tall cliff, he could not see the bottom, It just disappeared into the treetops below. He sniffled, and rubbed his hands against his eyes to try to desperately wipe away his tears. 

His once beautiful wings stretched out behind him, they used to be such soft shades of blue, gleaming in the light. So beautiful, so soft, his wings were of such beauty that all monsters and humans revered them. But some took it too far. Some wanted his wings all for themselves. And when they could not have his wings they settled for his feathers. 

One by one his feathers slowly fell away, as he moved from one place to the next. Always on the run from those who wanted to own him, claim him, make him theirs, all for the Beauty of his wings. He stopped caring for his wings, he stopped putting so much love and attention towards them. Until eventually they got to the state they are now. Ugly and matted and plucked and gray. The feathers that remained lost all shine and luster and color. Well, not all. For a few weeks prior he had stumbled upon the first ever who had wanted to help him, to save him, not for his wings, but just because it was the right thing to do.

Blue remembered how the gently goat monster took him in, and fed him, without expecting anything in return. Blue remembered how the man laughed softly at his feeble attempt to make a pun. Blue remembered the anger in his eyes when Blue told his story. Blue remembered how the man helped him stand up, helped him begin to recover. 

Blue couldn't help but to start falling for this man who's name he'll never know. The first monster who ever treated him like an equal. Too bad he was just too far gone to be saved. Blue knew the Goat's Kindness would not last, and even if it did, others would not be so kind. What will happen when the goat inevitably kicks him out? What happens after he's recovered and healed? What happens when the strangers come for his wings again?

Blue couldn't bare the thought of that. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving this sanctuary, of leaving this unknown man that he has fallen in love with. Which leads to why he's standing on his cliff. 

It's just better to end it now than to prolong his suffering.


	13. This is bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part is for Galli, second part is for both Galli and their partner Jay

“Feed me your bullshit Error, I hope it works. Thanks for nothing.” Lust hissed in Error’s face as he slammed the door on the outcodes’s face. He stared at the closed door for a few seconds, before letting his head hit the wood. A sob tore itself out of his throat before he could stop it. He had loved Error, but all the outcode ever did was cause him misery and sadness… and then when he caught Error with that _whore of a blueberry!_

Lust felt his soul shatter at that moment. He had worked with Error for over a year in order to just get a hug, and yet that little shit had Error bent over a table and Error had not even been protesting! Lust had slipped away unseen, and in the following months he had fallen Into a game of pretend. Pretend he was still in love with error, even as Error became more and more distant with him. Lust knew that the sleazy bastard was hanging out with with that _fucking blueberry._

Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore. He snapped at Error, which escalated to a full blown argument. Error had called him too sensitive. Too clingy. Too _needy_. He had spouted some bullshit about having to go do his job. His job that just a few months ago he had claimed was so slow he hadn't done anything in months. A job that he didn't even need to do anymore, since Ink had fallen in love with Nightmare. 

That bullshit, that lie was what caused Lust to fully snap. He threw Error out of his house, shouting insults and threats, his magic flaring up and drawing out every ounce of his power. Error had ran off with his metaphorical tail between his legs.  
But then he came back. And then he came back again. And again. And again. And again. 

And everytime Lust found himself left in tears, every time it was just more bullshit. More lies. More poisonous words. He was becoming numb to it all. Should he be sorry that he's giving up? That he's had enough? 

….

**_No._ **

He was done. He was over Error. They were done. He gave Error a chance, but Error just kept hurting him, kept on feeding his lies and bullshit, kept on failing Lust. Kept on running of to be a whore to that fucking blueberry.  
There was another knock on the door. Lust lifted his head, and wiped his tears away. He opened the door, to be greeted by the sight of Error’s face.

“Lust, liste-”

Lust swiftly cut him off, “no. I'm not going to listen. I never wanted to play make believe, I only wanted you to hold my hand. But I guessed I asked too much, or wasn't worth enough. But I kept faith because you're supposed to love me. Well congrats, you failed the on job you had in my life. I guess I don't mean that much to you, if you have ability to run off and fuck that Whore Of A BlueBerry AND NOT EVEN APOLOGIZE!” Lust shouted the last part, his eye flaring brightly in anger, “DONT even bother feeding me your bullshit Error! It's all you're fucking good for! I’m done with you. We're over! Thanks for fucking nothing, you piece of shit. Why don't you go beg your other boyfriend to fuck you till you can't even remember my face. Thanks for nothing.” Lust hissed, as he slammed the door again in Error’s face.

And this time, he didn't cry. 

~~~~

“If you came to apologize to my brother, I am afraid that you are too late.” Pink’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet.  
Error didn't even get a chance to ask if Lust was home, he had only just knocked on the door, “n-nO, I jUst WAnted to TAlk To hIm.” 

“Oh. Well… never mind. Come in, you’ll understand.” Pink whispered, disappearing into the house. 

Error pushed open the door and stepped inside… the inside of the house was… quiet. Disturbingly quiet. And messy…. there was a pile of socks on the couch, a purple vest - lust’s signature vest - draped over them. There were boxes scattered across the room; it looked like pink was packing up. 

Pink came back in the living room with some Alfredo in paper bowls with plastic forks, “i am sorry, this is reheated. And I have already packed the dishes and silverware away.” He said softly as he handed Error a bowl.

Error was confused, “PInk, WhAt Are yOU TalkINg AbouT?” 

Pink sighed and sat down on the couch, “I’m moving over to Undyne’s house. No point in staying here. The house is too big for just me…”

“JUst YoU?” Error asked, really confused and concerned. He gazed around the room, looking for Lust….

But all he saw was boxes and boxes and…

A purple lidded jar on the mantle above the fireplace

A jar full of _dust_ …

“He fell down. Not too many months after you two broke up. He said there was a bad reset. It was too much for him.” Pink’s voice was just barely higher than a whisper.

Error stared at the jar, eyelights gone from his sockets, “he’s… hE’s g-GoNe?”

Pink didn't answer, just merely standing up and taking the bowls, both his own and Error’s back to the kitchen. When he came back he walked over to the door, “if you wish to apologize, I suggest you do it now. I am going to shutdown the machine after this. No reason to keep it online anymore. Nobody else came to visit after you got with Blue.”

“WE broke up.” Error didn't know what compelled him to say this, “hE wAs ChEAting on Me wIth Ink.” 

Pink narrowed his eyes, “I am going to assume that you came to beg my brother for forgiveness?”

Error hung his head, he had no response because that is exactly what he was going to do.

“ _Get out_.” Pink’s voice was firm, borderline angry, “Get Out! You don't deserve forgiveness for what you have done! You broke my brother’s heart! You caused him to fall down! And yet you _dare_ to come and beg for forgiveness! It's too late!” Pink swiftly walked over to Error and grabbed his arm, “I will **never** forgive you for what you have done.” Pink hissed in his face, before hauling him to the door and throwing him out. 

For one final time, Error got the door to the lust bros house slammed behind him.


End file.
